Taichi
Name: Taichi *Age: 18 *Weight: 177lbs *Height: 6'3 *Eye Color: Crimson *Blood Type: O+ *DoB: October 1st 'Appearance' * Taichi mainly is known for his firm whitish hair, his eyes peak the blood of red while his skin tone can be described as light *His height could round up to 6'3 while his weight is measured around 177lbs. His body type can be in depth with lean, as he is very athletic in all activities. 'Personality Assessment' 0d1855227fc7f42903590a2daa710b78.jpg|Taichi 16b5378fbf2e8ff77b685c02cfbe6540.jpg|Shirtless Taichi large (2).jpg|Taichi 8aa4eff81416ac296cd088adb20fd467--white-hair-hot-anime.jpg *As far as his personality goes, he can be described as a joyful person due to being a young age in his life, Taichi does not expect much drama to surround him. He is very helpful & caring towards others in need, at some points he can have his mood swings but none of the less he is a very basic young man. 'Roleplay 'Alignment Neutral Good A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He/she is devoted to helping others. He/she works with there higher up's but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against the order. Neutral good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. 1. You shall lie only to evil-doers. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder, but only if it is the last and final thing that it may result to. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote goodness. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law results in more good. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall steal only to promote goodness. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others. 'Occupation/Class' Classes/Occupation Occupation: Civilian Rank: N/A 'Fighting Style' Jeet Kune Do BD1.gif C039942a90eb46932446e931bbeaaa00912bd8d7 hq.gif tumblr_orjz1byK7X1rmrpdmo1_400.gif Jeet Kune Do (Chinese: 截拳道; Cantonese Yale: Jit6kyun4dou6; tsìːt̚.kʰy̏ːn.tòu), abbreviated JKD is a hybrid philosophy of martial arts heavily influenced by the personal philosophy and experiences of martial artist Bruce Lee. Lee, who founded the system on July 9, 1969, referred to it as "non-classical", suggesting that JKD is a form of Chinese Kung Fu, yet without form. Unlike more traditional martial arts, Jeet Kune Do is not fixed or patterned and is a philosophy with guiding thoughts. It was named for the Wing Chun concept of interception or attacking while one's opponent is about to attack. Jeet Kune Do practitioners believe in minimal movement with maximum effect. On January 10, 1996, the Bruce Lee Foundation decided to use the name Jun Fan Jeet Kune Do (振藩截拳道) to refer to the martial arts system which Lee founded; "Jun Fan" being Lee's Chinese given name. In the screenplay of the 1973 Warner Brothers film, Enter the Dragon, when Lee is asked, "What's your style?" Lee replied, "My style?...You can call it the art of fighting without fighting." Bruce believed that kata forms and martial art tournament matches alike (like Karate) were simply "organized despair". He believed that in order to "fully express oneself, one must" "have no limitations" (kata and rigid and non-flowing movements being the limitation). His system was revolutionary and included all possible forms of strikes: attacks to the groin, finger jab to the eye. Jeet Kune Do was an early precursor to MMA[citation needed]. The name Jeet Kune Do was often said by Lee to be just a name, and he often referred to it as "the art of expressing the human body" in his writings and in interviews. Through his studies, Lee came to believe that styles had become too rigid and unrealistic. He called martial art competitions of the day "dry land swimming". He believed real combat was spontaneous, and a martial artist cannot predict it, but only react to it, and a good martial artist should "be like water"—move fluidly without hesitation. ☀JKD as it survives since then—if one view it "refined" as a product, not a process—is what was left at the time of Lee's death. It is the result of the lifelong martial arts development process Lee went through. Lee stated his concept does not add more and more things on top of each other to form a system, but rather selects the best thereof. The metaphor Lee borrowed from ChanBuddhism was of constantly filling a cup with water, and then emptying it, used for describing Lee's philosophy of "casting off what is useless". He used the sculptor's mentality of beginning with a lump of clay and removing the material which constituted the "unessentials"; the end result was what he considered to be the bare combat essentials or JKD. The dominant or strongest hand should be in the lead because it would perform a greater percentage of the work. Lee minimized the use of other stances except when circumstances warranted such actions. Although the On-Guard position is a formidable overall stance, it is by no means the only one. He acknowledged there were times when other positions should be used. Lee felt the dynamic property of JKD was what enabled its practitioners to adapt to the constant changes and fluctuations in live combat. He believed these decisions should be made within the context of "real combat" and/or "all-out sparring" and that it was only in this environment that a practitioner could actually deem a technique worthy of adoption. Lee believed that real combat was alive and dynamic. Circumstances in a fighting change from millisecond to millisecond. Thus, pre-arranged patterns and techniques are not adequate in dealing with such a changing situation. As an antidote to this line of thought, Lee once wrote an epitaph which read: 'In memory of a once fluid man, crammed and distorted by the classical mess.' The "classical mess" in this instance was what Lee thought of the "not too alive way of the classical kung fu styles". Principle The following are principles that Lee incorporated into Jeet Kune Do. Lee felt these were universal combat truths that were self-evident, and would lead to combat success if followed. Familiarity with each of the "Four ranges of combat", in particular, is thought to be instrumental in becoming a "total" martial artist. JKD teaches that the best defense is a strong offense, hence the principle of an "intercepting fist". For someone to attack another hand-to-hand, the attacker must approach the target. This provides an opportunity for the attacked person to "intercept" the attacking movement. The principle of interception may be applied to more than intercepting physical attacks; non-verbal cues (subtle movements that an opponent may be unaware of) may also be perceived or "intercepted", and thus be used to one's advantage. The "Five ways of attack", categories which help JKD practitioners organize their fighting repertoire, comprise the offensive teachings of JKD. The concepts of "Stop hits & stop kicks", and "Simultaneous parrying & punching", based on the concept of single fluid motions which attack while defending (in systems such as Épée fencing and Wing Chun), compose the defensive teachings of JKD. These concepts were modified for unarmed combat and implemented into the JKD framework by Lee to complement the principle of interception. Stance Seen in many of his movie fight scenes such as in The Way of the Dragon vs Chuck Norris, Bruce Lee fought on a side southpaw horse stance. His jabs and crosses came from his right hand and followed up with a lot of sidekicks. Instead of a common check seen in Muay Thai, Bruce uses an oblique leg kick to block a potential kick. Bruce Lee adopted other defensive concepts found in many other systems such as slipping and rolling from Western Boxing and forearm blocks found in Eastern martial arts such as Kung Fu. Footwork Bruce Lee's nimble and agile skipping-like footwork is seen in his movies. This technique was adopted from Muhammad Ali's footwork in his boxing stance. This quick and agile footwork can be achieved from practice using a jump rope as jumping rope imitates this nimble, jumpy action that is a quick way to maneuver your way around and away from an enemy's strikes. Straight lead Lee felt that the straight lead was the most integral part of Jeet Kune Do punching, as he stated, "The leading straight punch is the backbone of all punching in Jeet Kune Do." The straight lead is not a powerful strike but a strike formulated for speed. The straight lead should always be held loosely with a slight motion, as this adds to its speed and makes it more difficult to see and block. The strike is not only the fastest punch in JKD but also the most accurate. The speed is attributed to the fact that the fist is held out slightly making it closer to the target and its accuracy is gained from the punch being thrown straight forward from one's centerline. The straight lead should be held and thrown loosely and easily, tightening only upon impact, adding to one's punch. The straight lead punch can be thrown from multiple angles and levels. Non-telegraphed punch Lee felt that explosive attacks with no telegraphing signs of intention were best. He argued that the attacks should catch the opponent off-guard, throwing them off their balance and leaving them unable to defend against further attacks. "The concept behind this is that when you initiate your punch without any forewarning, such as tensing your shoulders or moving your foot or body, the opponent will not have enough time to react," Lee wrote. The key is that one must keep one's body and arms loose, weaving one's arms slightly and only becoming tense upon impact. Lee wanted no wind-up movements or "get ready poses" to preclude any JKD attacks. Lee explained that any twitches or slight movements before striking should be avoided as they will give the opponent signs or hints as to what is being planned and then they will be able to strike first while one is preparing an attack. Consequently, a non-telegraphed movement is an essential part of Jeet Kune Do philosophy. "Be Like Water" Lee emphasized that every situation, in fighting or in everyday life, is varied. To obtain victory, therefore, it is essential not to be rigid, but to be fluid and able to adapt to any situation. He compared it to being like water: "Empty your mind, be formless, shapeless, like water. If you put water into a cup, it becomes the cup. You put water into a bottle and it becomes the bottle. You put it in a teapot it becomes the teapot. Now water can flow, or it can crash. Be water, my friend." Lee's theory behind this was that one must be able to function in any scenario one is thrown into and should react accordingly. One should know when to speed up or slow down, when to expand and when to contract, and when to remain flowing and when to crash. It is the awareness that both life and fighting can be shapeless and ever-changing that allows one to be able to adapt to those changes instantaneously and bring forth the appropriate solution. Lee did not believe in "styles" and felt that every person and every situation is different and not everyone fits into a mold; one must remain flexible in order to obtain new knowledge and victory in both life and combat. One must never become stagnant in the mind or method, always evolving and moving towards improving oneself. Economy of motion Jeet Kune Do seeks to waste no time or movement, teaching that the simplest things work best, as in Wing Chun. The economy of motion is the principle by which JKD practitioners achieve: * Efficiency: An attack which reaches its target in the least amount of time, with maximum force. * Directness: Doing what comes naturally in a disciplined way. * Simplicity: Thinking in an uncomplicated manner; without ornamentation. This is meant to help a practitioner conserve both energy and time, two crucial components in a physical confrontation. Maximized force seeks to end the battle quickly due to the amount of damage inflicted upon the opponent. Rapidity aims to reach the target before the opponent can react, which is half-beat faster timing, as taught in Wing Chun and Western boxing. Learned techniques are utilized in JKD to apply these principles to a variety of situations. Stop hits When the distance is wide, the attacking opponent requires some sort of preparation. Therefore, attack him on his preparation of an attack. To reach me, you must move to me. Your attack offers me an opportunity to intercept you." This means intercepting an opponent's attack with an attack of one's own instead of simply blocking it. It is for this concept Jeet Kune Do is named. JKD practitioners believe that this is the most difficult defensive skill to develop. This strategy is a feature of some traditional Chinese martial arts as Wing Chun, as well as an essential component of European Épée Fencing. Stop hits and kicks utilize the principle of economy of motion by combining attack and defense into one movement, thus minimizing the "time" element. Simultaneous parrying and punching When confronting an incoming attack, the attack is parried or deflected, and a counterattack is delivered at the same time. This is not as advanced as a stop hit but more effective than blocking and counterattacking in sequence. This is practiced by some Chinese martial arts such as Wing Chun, and it is also known in Krav Maga as "bursting". Simultaneous parrying & punching utilizes the principle of economy of motion by combining attack and defense into one movement, thus minimizing the "time" element and maximizing the "energy" element. Efficiency is gained by utilizing a parry rather than a block. By definition, a "block" stops an attack, whereas a parry merely re-directs it. Redirection has two advantages, first that it requires less energy to execute and second that it utilizes the opponent's energy against them by creating an imbalance. Efficiency is gained in that the opponent has less time to react to an incoming attack since they are still nullifying the original attack. Low kicks JKD practitioners believe they should direct their kicks to their opponent's shins, knees, thighs, and midsection, as in Wing Chun. These targets are the closest to the foot, provide more stability and are more difficult to defend against. Maintaining low kicks utilizes the principle of economy of motion by reducing the distance a kick must travel, thus minimizing the "time" element. However, as with all other JKD principles, nothing is "written in stone". If a target of opportunity presents itself, even a target above the waist, one could take advantage and not be hampered by this principle. Four ranges of combatedit * Kicking * Punching * Trapping * Grappling Jeet Kune Do students train in each of the aforementioned ranges equally. According to Lee, this range of training serves to differentiate JKD from other martial arts. Lee stated that most but not all traditional martial arts systems specialize in training at one or two ranges. Lee's theories have been especially influential and substantiated in the field of mixed martial arts, as the MMA Phases of Combat are essentially the same concept as the JKD combat ranges. As a historical note, the ranges in JKD have evolved over time. Initially, the ranges were categorized as short or close, medium, and long range. These terms proved ambiguous and eventually evolved into their more descriptive forms, although some may still prefer the original three categories. Five ways of attack The original five ways of attack are: # Single Direct Attack (SDA) # Attack By Combination (ABC) # Progressive Indirect Attack (PIA) # (Hand) Immobilization Attack (HIA) # Attack By Drawing (ABD)Abilities/Skills Ability or Skill Name: Include not only the characters powers (if any) and the limitations thereof, but other things of note. Do they know more than one language? Are they highly intelligent? Do they have special training, advanced degrees, or certifications? Everyone is good at something. Minimum of three bullet points. Please use the provided formatting for your bullets. Shaolin Kung Fu 21caebfaf863c8450822efdddef79253bb0444ce_hq.gif tumblr_ozzuvbZuAT1ql1i0bo3_400.gif giphy (7).gif 24e008dc-3400-4002-9ee9-b3b2c11d5d0f.gif Shaolin temple has two main legacies: Chan (禅), which refers to Chan Buddhism, the religion of Shaolin, and Quan (拳), which refers to the martial arts of Shaolin. In Shaolin, these are not separate disciplines and monks have always pursued the philosophy of the unification of Chan and Quan (禅拳合一; chan quan he yi). In a deeper point of view, Quan is considered part of Chan. As late Shaolin monk Suxi said in the last moments of his life, "Shaolin is Chan, not Quan." On the Quan (martial) side, the contents are abundant. A usual classification of contents are: #'Basic skills' (基本功; jīběn gōng): These include stamina, flexibility, and balance, which improve the body abilities in doing martial maneuvers. In Shaolin kung fu, flexibility and balance skills are known as "childish skills" (童子功; tóngzǐ gōng), which have been classified into 18 postures. #'Power skills' (气功; qìgōng): These include: #*Qigong meditation: Qigong meditation itself has two types, internal (内; nèi), which is stationary meditation, and external (外; wài), which is dynamic meditation methods like Shaolin four-part exercise (si duan gong), eight-section brocade (八段锦; bā duàn jǐn), Shaolin muscle-changing scripture (易筋经; yì jīn jīng), and others. #*The 72 arts: These Include 36 soft and 36 hard exercises, which are known as soft and hard qigong. #'Combat skills' (拳法; quánfǎ) skills: These include various barehanded, weapon, and barehanded vs. weapon routines (styles) and their combat (散打; sàndǎ) methods. Styles Like the usual system of Chinese martial arts, Shaolin combat methods are taught via forms (套路; tàolù). Forms that are technically closely related are coupled together and are considered of the same style (sub-style is a better choice for the word). These are usually called the small and the big forms, like the small and big hong quan, which altogether make the Shaolin hong quan style, and the small and big pao quan, etc. There are also some styles with one form, like taizu chang quan. Indeed, these styles are not complete or stand-alone, this is just a classification of different forms of Shaolin kung fu based on their technical contents. Shaolin kung fu has more than hundreds of extant styles. There is recorded documentation of more than a thousand extant forms, which makes Shaolin the biggest school of martial art in the world. In the Qing dynasty (1644-1911), Shaolin monks chose 100 of the best styles of Shaolin kung fu. Then they shortlisted the 18 most famous of them. However, every lineage of Shaolin monks has always chosen their own styles. Every style teaches unique methods for fighting (散打; san da) and keeping health via one or a few forms. To learn a complete system, Shaolin monks master a number of styles and weapons. The most famous styles of Shaolin kung fu are: List of known styles *Arhat's 18 hands (罗汉十八手; luóhàn shíbā shǒu): known as the oldest style. *Flood style (洪拳; hóngquán): with the small form (小洪拳; xiǎo hóngquán) known as the son of the styles, and the big form (大洪拳; dà hóngquán) known as the mother of the styles, *Explosive style (炮拳; pàoquán): known as the king of the styles, *Penetrating-Arms style (通臂拳; tōngbìquán), *7-star & Long Guard the Heart and Mind Gate style (七星 & 长护心意门拳; qī xīng & cháng hù xīn yì mén quán), *Plum Blossom style (梅花拳; méihuāquán), *Facing&Bright Sun style (朝&昭 阳拳; cháo & zhāo yáng quán), *Arhat style (罗汉拳; luóhànquán): known as the most representative style, *Vajrapani style (金刚拳; jīn'gāngquán), *Emperor's Long-range style (太祖长拳; tàizǔ chángquán): known as the most graceful style, *6-Match style (六合拳; liùhéquán), *Soft style (柔拳; róuquán), *Mindstyle (心意拳; xīnyìquán) *Imitative styles (象形拳; xiàngxíngquán) (including Dragon, Tiger, Leopard, Eagle, Monkey, Mantis, etc.), *Drunken style (醉拳; zuìquán), and many other styles. 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) 'Allies/Enemies' ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have on the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Historical Data' Our history is a little different than most. Instead of writing out a story to detail what your character has done up until now we are providing you with a series of bullets. Each of these bullets should show all the major events in your character's life. Because these are bullet points treat them as such. Be as detailed or as bullet-pointy as you want. Get creative with this part. We don't need to know every little detail of your character's life including what they had for breakfast. We all understand inspiration striking but here at DOW, we don't need you to write us a 4000-word epic. (well unless you feel you need that much. These are the places you can say your character is if you're having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations '" Your Story "' Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based on the category system. To follow your character's story from start to finish. You make a category for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involving that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~One approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairman Ryoji, Chairman Tachibana Category:Information